Unspoken Love
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Sanji loves Nami...He wants her to be happy with the one she loves. But is it fair if he had to sacrifice his own feelings for the sake of her happiness? SnjNmZr DISCONTINUED
1. The one she's falling in love with

The Going Meri docked at the port of the city. Luffy had decided that they might stay there for two months to pack the stock before they are sail back to the Grand Line. Every crew of The Straw Pirates, except Sanji and Nami, were gone downtown to collect some items. Robin and Chopper had gone to find clothes and foods, Luffy, Zorro, and Ussopp were gone to find the spare- parts of the ship and other tools.

At the ship, Nami sat down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. In the past few days she had been felt uneasy about herself. Her eyes didn't glimmer with the usually mischievous glint that they always seemed to. They're almost seemingly expressionless, actually rather relaxed. She sighed sadly.

"I wish you'd just for once look at me without those hard eyes, and say that you like me . . .that's all I want." Nami felt her eyes weld with the thin lace of tears that threatened to streak her face. "Zorro . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zorro sat at the edge of the ship's cabin. Watching the dolphins play around their ship with the sunset as background. Sanji comes and sit down next to him.

"Hey Zorro." He greeted him.

"Hey yourself." Zorro replied without turning his head to face Sanji.

"Well, I just want to talk to you." Sanji took out a cigarette. "You know, talking with Luffy won't help, Ussopp and Chopper don't either, while Franky just barely with us."

"So . . . what was that?" Zorro turned his head.

"About Nami." Zorro frowned his eyebrow.

"Nami? What are you going to talk?" Sanji's cheek blushes a little, but very slightly, thank God that Zorro didn't notice it.

"Well, she had been acting strangely lately. She's been quiet, not like the always, and withdrawn." Brow creasing in a frown, Sanji mused over "I wonder what could be disturbing her . . ."

Zorro stared at Sanji for a while, "Why do you care anyway? That's her business and privacy you know." He said. Sanji sighed, letting his eyes drift shut and sucking his cigarette. Silence stretched between them until he spoke in slight whisper.

"I think I'm in love with her . . ." he whispered as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette. "But I don't know what I should do because she sees me no more than a friend. She'd often talk to me that she's in love with someone but never tell me who the lucky guy is. Do you think there any probability that the guy she's in love with is me?" He glanced at Zorro.

"Well, it could be. After all I never saw her being close with any guy except us." Zorro returned his gaze. "And Arlong, but I'm sure that we are not count him in."

Sanji didn't reply. Zorro continued.

"Well, whoever the guy that she's in love with, what would you do if you found out that it wasn't you?"

"I'll make sure that he'll never hurt her. If he makes her cry a single drop of tear, I'll make him pay. I swear by my life that I'll protect Nami as long as I can. Whoever the guy she's in love with or whom she marries to, I'll protect her forever!" Sanji throw his short cigarette to the sea.

"But if he doesn't love her? And reject her?"

"I'll force him to." Sanji replied Zorro sharply. Zorro smiled slightly.

"And if she loves me? I'm not the one that you can force to! Or if she loves one of the guys at this ship instead you and I, maybe Luffy, Ussopp, or Franky?"

"Once again, I'll make sure that no one will hurt Nami. One teardrop of her, they'll taste my kick, whoever they are. Not even you, pal." He finished his sentences and went to the kitchen.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The day goes on. It's February and the temperature still too low for sailing to the Grand Line. Robin and Nami go downtown to buy some food. Not for a long time, Robin realizes that there's something with Nami, hidden not so well by her very calm attitude.

"Nami? What's wrong with you?" she pulled Nami's arm and they entered the nearest restaurant.

"Eh? Robin, what are you talking about?" Nami get confused against Robin's reaction. Robin insists her to sit down at the table. She waves her hand to the waitress and ordered two glasses of rum. Then she turned back her head to Nami curiously.

"You can talk to me if you want. Come on girl, I know that you've been thinking about something lately. You appeared so…odd! It's okay if you don't want to share with me but at least let me try to make you relax a bit! Drink it! I treat." she smiled as their rums arrived.

Nami let her smile widened. Robin has really sharp senses. She took her glass of rum and sipped it with big gulps. "Thank you Robin!"

After their third glass, Nami finally decided to tell Robin. "You are such very respectful person! How can you know that I've been thinking about something?"

Robin ordered their fourth glass of rum and laughs a little. "Woman's intuition. Now are you ready to tell me?"

"Uhm, the reason about my behaviors… well, it's just an ordinary thing actually. Remember to keep this secret!" Nami laughs too before she continues. "I'm in love with someone."

Robin just smiled. "Who was it? Was it Sanji? As my observation, you two seem close. We often saw you two talking each other and going together everywhere. Hey, remember that he was a women-lover after all."

"Robin…I never say that I'm in love with him. He's my best friend, that's all. I can talk with him about anything, anytime, and anywhere! He's very kind to me, and he always there for me if I need him. I like him but not love him. There is another person!"

"So . . . who's the man? Is he one of The Straw Pirates too?" Robin glanced at her. Nami nodded. Robin raises one of her eyebrow. "Was it Luffy? No . . . he's mine, Ussopp, maybe? You've changed your boy's type, ne? Chopper? No, he's half-man, Franky?" Nami shook her head hardly. "So, I draw a conclusion…" Robin narrowed her eyes. "It must be Zorro! Am I right?" she smiled in triumph when she saw the blushed Nami.

"Yes, I'm in love with him." Nami can do nothing except to admit it.

"What makes you feel so uneasy these days lately?" asked Robin.

"I . . . I just want him to know about my feelings . . ." Nami whispered.

"Why don't you confess in front of him?"

"I have no courage . . ." Nami bowed her head deeply into her own lap. "I'm afraid that he'll reject me. If it happens, I have no face anymore to met him!"

"Oh come on, we'll never know until we proof it. Go tell him about your feelings, and no matter what is his answer, the point is that you already utter your deepest feelings and I'm sure that will makes you feels much better than before without any burden on your heart." Robin taps Nami's shoulder softly to relax her.

"Yeah, you're right. But if he reject me?" Nami lifted her face.

"Oh my! It's no matter that he'll accept you or not. Just tell him, and if he rejects you, don't worry! There are many guys hanging around at this world, you can always find another guy!" Robin laughs. Then she stands up from her seat. "Come on; let's go back to the ship. It's night already; Luffy must be worry about us."

Nami smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Step out of the bar; they're heading the direction into the port, where The Going Meri had docked.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

When they arrived at the ship, The Straw Pirates now ready for the dinner.

"Nami, Robin! Where've you been, girls?" Luffy asked them as they stepped into the dining room. Chopper, Franky, Ussopp, and Sanji were already gathered.

Robin took a seat next to Luffy and grinned. "Well, we've been gone to buy some food and drink a little at the bar near to the port." She looks around the dining room. "Where is Zorro? He's not here yet?"

Luffy took off his straw hat. "Well, one of us must to call him to join us. The Straw Pirates will never complete without him, right?" he plays with his beloved straw hat and then pointed his gaze to Nami, who stands near the door.

"Nami, would you call him for dinner?" He asked her. Nami instantly blushes a little. Robin hid a smile under her palm.

"Yes…" then she went off.

Nami's mind reeling into mixed mode as she walking towards Zorro's cabin. And when she reaches the door of his cabin, she stopped for a while. Preparing her confidence then she knocks the door.

"Zorro, are you inside?" she asked. But no answer comes. She turn the handle of the door, it's not locked. "Zorro?" she stepped in. "Zorro, let's join us to dinner." She tries not to show any groggily tone at her voice. But Zorro still not answers her.

Encouraging herself, she entered his room. His room was neat and fairly clean. There is a cupboard to keep his belongings, a table and a chair. His swords were spread on the table; it means that he's on this room. He never goes anywhere without his swords.

Nami walked over the cupboard. She knows exactly that his bed was behind it. And there he was. He sleeps peacefully on his bed. Nami smiled. Zorro loves to sleep. But she never thought that he looks really cute when he sleeps.

Forgetting about the dinner, Nami sat down at the edge of his bed. Watch him to sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

In the dining room,

Luffy sipped his tea after having his dinner, he muttered. "What the heck that Nami and Zorro were doing? Both of them didn't come to join us! I wonder that Zorro have a new toy and he asked Nami to play together!" Robin just giggles.

"It could be, and if it's true, maybe we shouldn't disturb them!"

Sanji instantly drops the plate he held.

"Sanji? What does happen to you?" Ussopp asks curiously while helping Sanji to collect the pieces of the shattered plate. "You need Chopper to examine you?"

Sanji shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Just need some rest, maybe." Then he quickly gets off to the kitchen. But his mind reels to one person. Nami.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zorro stretches his back and yawns before he fully awake. Then he realized that there is someone sits down at the edge of his bed. With his half opened eyes, he tries to recognize who's that.

"Nami?" he made a sat position. "What are you doing here?" he frown his eyebrows. Nami just smiled slightly.

"Luffy ask me to call you for dinner." She answers him. Zorro turned his head to look at the clock.

"Dinner? At 11.00 PM?" He sighed and stands up. He left to his bathroom and then no longer he stepped out with wet face. He reaches the towel that Nami offered to him. "Well, it's midnight already but I'm sure that I need dinner." He smiled to Nami and stepped out from his cabin. Nami follows him.

Then they reach the dining room. It's dark already. Zorro turn on the lamp and scans the room. "Well, it's seems that we're already late for dinner." He walks around the empty dining room to look for the rest of food. "No food left for us!"

Nami moved closer to him. "Maybe we should check on the kitchen. Maybe Sanji left some for us." Zorro turn his head and nodded.

"Well, Sanji is not a type of person who likes to left food. But let's go." Zorro lead the two of them towards the kitchen.

He turns on the kitchen's lamp. "I'll never get surprised if I found an empty kitchen." And he's right. The kitchen was cleaned and neat. Sanji and the others had done the dirty dishes.

Nami opens the food container. "It seems that we have to cook the dinner by ourselves." She smiled and took some vegetables and chilled meat.

"Whatever. I'm hungry right now and I have no idea how to cook. Maybe I'll save my life tonight with cookies and milk only" Zorro sighed and opens the cupboard where the snacks stored.

Nami stepped across the kitchen and take a pan. "I'll prepare the food; all you have to do is just waiting. I bet that you wouldn't mind for it!" She laughs a little and started to prepare everything.

Zorro raised one of his eyebrows. "Okay, I wouldn't mind." Then he walks closer to Nami. "Is there something that I can help?" He asked at Nami's ear from her back.

Nami shivered as his warm breath touches her earlobe, she tries her best to fight against the feeling but it was useless war. She must admit to herself that she enjoys it.

"Hey! Be careful with that fire!" Zorro's voice pulled her back to earth. He grabbed her hands. "You must be too sleepy right now." Nami blushed. She didn't notice that the matches that she holds to light the fire almost burn her fingers. But she thinks its worth on it because Zorro now holding her fingers. Rub it carefully to make sure that the fire didn't hurt her. She felt an amazing warm sensation covering her hands.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm not too sleepy, let me finish this. Besides, I'm hungry too!" Zorro release her hands.

"Be careful." Then he walking towards the rack and preparing the plates for two. Nami tries to catch her concentration hardly to finish her cooking.

And no longer, they are having their dinner together in the dim dining room. Zorro seems really hungry. He finished his food in minutes and asked Nami if she have more food left at the pan. Nami giggles while she prepared his second plate of food.

"You're cooking well, Nami! You can compare Sanji for this." Zorro laughs in satisfied after he had full enough. Nami laughs too.

"Whenever you want to taste my cook, just ask me!" she smiled widely while she collects the dirty dishes. Zorro took out a bottle of rum from the fridge.

"Do you want to have a glass before going to sleep?" he offered the rum to her.

Nami nodded. "Yes please, but wait until I done these dishes!"

Zorro hold two glasses and a bottle of rum at his hands. "Meet me at the cabin." Then he went out. Nami finish the dirty dishes in second.

Nami put her scarf and wear it before she went up to the cabin where Zorro waiting for her. And when she reaches the deck, she found Zorro sank down there, sipped his drink. His face tilted up, stared at the sky. She walks closer and sat down right at his side.

Zorro didn't move a bit. But he smiled "The stars sparkling beautifully, isn't it? And the moon shining softly, they never forgot to greet us." Zorro settled back his head position and facing Nami. "Do you like to see the stars?"

Nami pours the liquid into her glass, "As navigator, off course I know them very well. They're useful to show us about the direction, stars help many sailors to sail. Since I was a little, I've learned about the phase of moon, the wind direction, the clouds, the climate, weather, and many studies of navigation." She stopped for a while to sip her tequila, "But among them all, the subject that I like most is the star constellation, I love to gaze at them like you too." She laughs a little.

Zorro glanced at her "So you must have some knowledge about the name of the constellations? Would you like to tell me? I like to gaze at the stars but I don't know their name. It's pity!"

Nami laughs again, and then she pointed her finger to the sky. "Remember about what I say! That is Sirius, that one Capella, and that one is Altair, and that constellation is Vega . . ." And a second after they drowned into the star's ocean until Zorro took the sleeping Nami inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zorro just walked for one step after Nami's room when he realized that there's somebody lays his eyes on him. Lowering his voice to make sure that Nami won't be disturbed, he asked without turning on his head, "What do you want?"

Sanji's silhouette comes out from the darkness. "I 'm just watching you two. And I think I've found out the answer." He blew the white smoke of his cigarette.

Zorro turn his body. "What answer? I have no idea what are you talking about."

Sanji dropped his short cigarette and stepped over it. "You know, still remember about our conversation about Nami?"

Zorro leaned back at the wall and crossed his arms. "Yes, you said that she's been acting strangely. Well, I think you're wrong; she's still the ordinary Nami for me. She's not withdrawn, acting strangely or else. Everything looks normal."

"Yeah, everything's normal." Sanji repeated him. "But for YOU, not for US."

Zorro frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sanji snickered. "Fine, she's still the ordinary Nami, but only in front of you, I wonder why…" he turned his body and disappeared into the darkness.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The next morning,

Luffy commands all of The Straw Pirates to go downtown. He'll treat all of his crew for lunch at the restaurant at the central of the town. But after the lunch, they are separated themselves. The other men go back to the ship, Luffy and Robin are going together somewhere, and the rest are Sanji, Nami, and Zorro at the restaurant.

Nami starts the talk. "So guys, are we going somewhere? Today is such a beautiful day, maybe we can go to the park?" she tries to act as simply as possible. But Sanji knows that three are too crowded.

He stands up. "I think I'll go back to the ship, I'm kinda sleepy. You two can go together if you want, besides, I don't need to worry you two." He stepped forward towards the restaurant's door. "See ya!"

Zorro glanced at Nami. "Do you want to go to the park?" he asked.

Nami nodded slowly. "But if you don't mind…"

"Well, it's ok. Let's go." Zorro stands up and walk to the door. Nami's smile bloomed and she followed Zorro.

At the park, they're walking together and having talk. They are also feed the doves that hanging around at the park. They're spending their day together until the sun sets on the west.

Zorro asked Nami. "We're going back now?" she nodded.

Nami keep silence all way long until they reach the park's gate. She's just following him from his back. Zorro stopped his steps. And he sighed.

"Nami, could you walk besides me? I'm not a young master so you're not under obligation to be my bodyguard anyway." He said, loud enough for the girl who walks at least two meters behind him. She quickly ran off to reaches the swordsman.

"I . . . I'm sorry, but I was . . . " Nami uttered her apologize but Zorro put a finger on her mouth.

"No need for sorry, but can you tell me what was happened to you this lately?" he lock his eyes to Nami's. "Sanji said that you had been acting very strangely in front of him and the other Straw Pirates. Well, I didn't saw the differences but maybe that's because I'm not a sensitive man. But if you can't tell them what your problem is, at least you can tell me! Can you?"

Nami nodded slowly. Zorro release her mouth and take them back to the park. They're took seat at the cemented chair. He sat next to Nami and crossed his arms. He's ready to listen. But Nami didn't do anything except bowing.

The silence keeps rounding them. Finally Zorro stands up from his sitting position. And he tapped Nami's shoulder softly.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but at least please do not keep the burden too long. It's not good for you. Now let's go back to the ship. Luffy must be waiting for us." He took Nami's hand and helps her to standing position. Then he turns his body and goes ahead towards the park's gate.

"Zorro, wait!" Nami shouted. She ran towards him. Zorro turn his body and gasped in surprise when Nami collides to him. He instantly lost his balance and he encircled his arms at Nami's body automatically to prevent her get bumped to the ground. The next second, he falls over with Nami at his top, lying safely.

"Oh no! Sorry!!" she yelled in panic. She has made him crash-landed to the ground! It must be very hurt, plus her weight on top on him! Wait, on top of him?

Her face quickly burned red in second but thanks for the night to recover it. She quickly tries to release herself from his embrace, but don't know why; somehow her body didn't move any bit.

Still lying at the ground, he grumbled as he tries to lean back at his elbow. Nami moved off from his top and knelt right beside him. He rubs his head back to make sure that its okay.

"Nami, what the hell was happened to you exactly?" He stands up. Nami did the same too.

"I . . . I'm sorry Zorro! O . . . okay, I'll tell you but please don't be angry with me!" she tightened her fists.

"Finally, okay, I'm listening!" He crossed his arm at his chest and leaned forward to hear.

"Zorro . . . I . . . I'm in love with someone!"

Zorro tilted his head a little and raise one of his eyebrows. "Good, so you're a normal human anyway. Well, who's the guy that you falling in love with? Do you needs help to make him knows about your feelings?"

Nami shook her head. "No! The guy I'm falling in love with is you!"

"What?!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Notes: How do you think? Let me know. The story development will be built on the next chapter.


	2. Let's celebrate it, in fake

**Unspoken Love**

It's been late. Sanji looked at the clock. It's been midnight already. Zorro and Nami haven't come back yet. He steps to the cabin to see another Straw Pirates.

"So, they aren't come back yet?" Sanji asked Robin. She shook her head. At her lap, Luffy already fell asleep. Her finger rubs on Luffy's hair gently while her extended hand held an open book at her front. The other men can't be seen anywhere, probably they are on their own room, sleep already. Sighed, Sanji took a seat besides Robin.

"Don't worry Sanji, I know that they'll be okay. Zorro and Nami, they are not weak fella." Robin tried to calm Sanji. The cook just nodded once, and then he took out a cigarette and burns it. Robin continued, "If there's anything happen, Zorro will know what to do with his swords. And do not ever underestimate Nami's skill, you know; after all they're always carrying their weapon anywhere."

"Robin, I have no doubt that they'll be okay if they're facing anything ambushed. But I just worried about Nami. Well, she seems not in her best condition lately."

"Hmm, I think there is nothing to worry about. Nah, would you like to help me to get Luffy to his room? My feet already get muted!" Robin smiled at him. Sanji nodded and drag Luffy to his room. The minutes later he's back to the cabin to accompany Robin.

Suddenly they heard footsteps at the ship's stairs. Sanji and Robin jumps out from their sitting position. Sanji opens the door quickly. Zorro and Nami stood there.

"Where have you been, guys? We've been worried of you two!" Sanji asked them.

"I'm sorry! This is my fault!" Nami speak first before Zorro could utter any reason. She grabs Sanji's hands. "Please, forgive us! We won't make you worry anymore! I promise!" Nami glanced at Sanji with her puppy eyes.

"Okay, now go to bed! I'm tired!" Robin locked the door and went off to her own room. Nami followed her. But just before she reaches the path's door, she turned her back and smiled to Zorro and Sanji. "Good night Zorro, have a nice dream!" then she's gone.

Sanji narrows his eyes to Zorro. "Have a nice dream, eh? Sure you will!" Zorro frowns and returned his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing with her? You know what time is it?"

"There is nothing important for you to know. You won't happy to hear that." Sanji walks closer to Zorro.

Clutching Zorro's shirt, "I'm sure that I need to know! I want to know because it's about Nami, not about you! Tell me!" Zorro snapped Sanji's hand from his shirt.

"Fine, she had confessed her feeling against me! She said that she loves me, and that was the reason why she had been act very strangely lately. We've been on the park until the night fell. Then we go to the restaurant to have dinner together, and have another talk until the chief on the restaurant tell us that the restaurant will be closed. So we made our way back and here I am." He turns his back and gave Sanji cold shoulders.

"Well, having some talk? May I know the result?" Sanji crossed his arms.

"You might not like to hear that." Zorro makes his way towards the path's door.

"May I know the result?" Sanji repeated with more pressure on his tone. Zorro didn't stop.

Then without turning back, he said; "Now she's my girl."

"Whoa! I can't believe it!" Luffy roared in the dining room when they are having breakfast together in the next morning. "You two are now lovers!" Quite impressive though, he can say the words correctly while his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"I hope it won't make you angry, Luffy." Nami smile at him shyly.

"It doesn't matter." Luffy grinned. He's really an easygoing person after all.

"So, that means we have to congrats you two, eh?" Ussopp grinned and teased them. Zorro's put an irritated face.

"Oh come on, don't make it such a thing!" He drops his mug at the table a little hard to silence them but it doesn't work. Ussopp went crazy so all he can do is only to hold his patience. Nami just grins at Zorro's red face. Sanji comes out from the kitchen.

"Well, we have to celebrate it, don't we?" He grinned. His hands keep serving the bread and more eggs as quickly as Luffy's mouth finish them off. "I'll cook special meals for dinner! How's 'bout that?"

"Good idea, Sanji! I'll wait for night comes!" Luffy laughed. "So let's have fun today!" He grabbed Robin's shoulder and pulls her closer to him. "I think I'll go to the town and will be back at evening." Robin blushed but she's giggling a bit.

Zorro just silence. He knows that the words comes out from Sanji wasn't real. He knows that Sanji wouldn't celebrate anything. He would not want to celebrate about_ this_.

"Zorro?" Nami's voice made him back to earth.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a plan to do this morning?" She smiled at him.

Zorro put his glass of beer, sipping it a little before answering Nami, "No. Why?" She stands up from her sitting position.

"Maybe we could have some fresh air?"

"Do you asking me for a date?"

Nami's smile was all the answer.

-----------------------------

"Ussopp? Did you see Sanji around?" Chopper asked his teammate. The Pinocchio simply just shook his head. "I wonder where he's gone. I didn't saw him since the breakfast done; maybe he stayed at the kitchen all day long? I've checked his room but he wasn't there . . . hey, Ussopp?! Do you hear me?!!!" Chopper screamed. But Ussopp answers him with his snores.

Sanji was gone.

---------------------------------------

Notes: Super short, well. . .

I would appreciate reviews so much because that's my source of self encouragement to write more.

Diamond-Crest


	3. Is it fair for my feelings?

Disclaimer: One Piece, all the Characters and plot, belong to Odacchi. I own nothing.

**Unspoken Love**

Nami and Zorro have walked together through the main street of the city. Nami encircling her hands on Zorro's arm. She looked very happy to be with him. Until Zorro begin to speak;

"Umm, Nami, would you like to loose my arm a little? People stared at us and I feel a little bit uneasy..." She gasped and let his arm go in second.

"Oh, I...I'm so sorry, I was... uhm, uncontrolled. Please forgive me!" Zorro gave her a little smile.

"You apologize too much. But give me time for being accustomed with you." Then he diverted his gaze to the shops at the right path. They still walk together, side by side. But with a little distance. They keep silence until Zorro decided to break the ice.

"You know, this city is famous of the perfume, you want me to buy one for you?" he pointed at the perfume shop right behind him. Nami blushes a little as she nodded for her agreement. Zorro offered his right hand to Nami. "Let's get in."

She smiled widely as she took his hand.

They didn't know that from the distance, a pair of eyes stared coldly at them.

All Straw Pirates crew gathered in Going Meri's dock at the evening. Luffy roared as he walked hand in hand with Robin.

"Sanji!!!! Let's prepare the party! Meat! I want meat! Turn on the music! Chopper! Get this ship cleaned!!" he commands all of his crew. The entire ship went busy in seconds.

"Uhm... Luffy, don't you think that this is too over?" Nami elbowed the captain.

"Nevamind! I don't care as long as we have something to celebrate!" he's just grinning and run towards the kitchen to check out the food.

Nami sighed, but let out a little smile. Then she threw a side glance to her lover, who leaning at the wall across the room. Zorro stay at his usual attitude. Not showing any response to the captain's plan. A little bit nervous, Nami walking towards Zorro. Her legs shaking a little but Nami tried her best to withstand against it.

"Zorro?" The green haired swordsman raised one of his eyebrows as a sign that he listen. Nami's foot stopped walking at distance two feet away from Zorro. Clenching her teeth a little, she continued.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" short replied from the swordsman had made her a little bit uneasy.

"Emm, about Luffy... and the other crew...they had decided to make a party to celebrate... well... us..." she bowed her head a little. Zorro stands up from his leaning position and walk closer to Nami.

"Are you bothered with that, Nami?" he lifted up her chin with his fingers to make her eyes tauten with his. Nami gasped a little in surprise.

"No! I mean... I... don't mind it! It's okay if they wanted to have a party but..."

"So what's the problem? Nothing, right? I think we can get along with them and enjoy this party, don't we?" he smiled while his finger started to play with her hair. Nami's face instantly burned.

Don't know why her eyes blurred and she can't utter any words by Zorro's act. He's never been so naughty like this before! It does not suit him!

A soft touch at her cheek made her back to the earth.

"Nami? Are you caught in cold? Your face red and your skin a little bit warm!" The orange haired girl blinked in confuse when she finally realize that the man in front of her wasn't Zorro.

It was Sanji.

"Oi! Nami! Are you okay?" Sanji tapped her shoulder lightly to make sure that she's conscious because she didn't answer him.

"Sanji? Where... where's Zorro?" that was her first words in reaction. Sanji's heart ached a little but he ignored that. He withdraws his hand and stepped back.

"Well, he said that you suddenly petrified so he's looking for Chopper now." He turned his back and pretends to look busy with his cigarette.

"Oh!" Nami gasped. "Oh, what a shame! I did something fool in front of him!"

Sanji can't help but turning back to Nami, who already had a little drop of tear at the corner of her eyes. He sighed and wiped her tears gently.

"Nami! Hold your tears! Believe me; Zorro would never think of you as a fool! He's worried about you so he wants to get you some help! You shouldn't..." Sanji's words cut off while he heard footsteps rushed from the corridor.

"Nami! Are you okay?! I heard that you suddenly get petrif..." Chopper battered the door. His words dead on his mouth when he saw the fine Nami. "Hey, you perfectly okay! I wonder why Zorro look so worry?" he crossed his arms.

"Eh? What do you mean, Chopper? He's...worry?" Nami turned her head to face the doctor. Her face suddenly changes. She tries to hide it but still, her face shows happiness.

"You hear that, Nami? He's worry about you. If you really love him, never doubt his feelings against you! Remember that!" Sanji smiled at her although he hid pains inside. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get another food at the kitchen, I have to beware of Luffy because he could finish all in second if I don't keep my eyes on him!" Then he rushed out of the room.

Sanji walked fast blindly at the corridor. Nami. His mind is going out nowhere. Nami. He doesn't know what to do, what to say. Nami. He changes the direction from the kitchen into his room. Nami. He slammed the door shut. Nami.

_Nami._

"Aaarggghhh!!!" He screamed out at his room. Sanji knelt down at the floor, trying to catch his breathe. Both his hands covered his face. Sweat comes along down through his jaw. He stayed like that for moments. Give some time for his emotion to calm down. Sucking in a ragged breath, Sanji wrapped his arms securely around himself.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself. Then he let out a little smirk. He started to laugh uncontrollably. Then he bumped his back against the door. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and burns it. Nami. His mind reels back to the orange haired girl.

_Nami._

He can't stand it. Why she would let her tears down for Zorro just because of such little thing like that? But he had no doubt that Nami is happy. She's happy to be with Zorro. The man she loves. Sanji knows that. She had been strange. And it's all because of one man named Zorro. And she's just back to normal when Zorro accept her feelings.

_But no._

Hell no! For Sanji, she's now a lot more strangely. She's now fragile. Easily cry. Sanji did not know that weak Nami. The real Nami for him is the strong Nami. The one he loves. The one he admired. Who will only knows him as her best friend.

_Best friend._

Just best friend. No more and no less. Nothing special. But he loves her. He wants her to be happy. He wants to see her smile everyday. Sanji drowned into his mind until he heard someone knocked his door.

"Sanji! Are you inside? Come on, Luffy had been calling us to start the party!"

Nami's voice. Is the time has come? Sanji stands up and brushed his face a little. Then open the door with his ordinary face, like there's nothing happen before.

"All right! Let's go together! Ask me if you need more food, because I went to shop and buy anything this afternoon!" He grinned. Nami smiled and took his hand on hers. Then pulled him to the dock where the party held. And they lost into hilarious mode for hours.

Sanji really trying his best to concentrate with the food, Nami, Ussopp's music, Nami, Luffy's joke, Nami, Chopper's acrobat, Nami, Franky's fire dance, Nami....It was a losing battle...

_Nami... Nami... Nami... Nami...._

She's on the corner with Zorro and having drink together. She sat in the floor, in between Zorro's legs. Resting her head at the crook of Zorro's neck, she looks happy. For the first time in his life, Sanji understand clearly what's the meaning of jealousy.

_Happy. Envy. Jealousy._

She never showed that face before. Not to Sanji, at least. He can't believe it. She would let out her best smile for Zorro, not for him. Sanji bowed his head deeply. He loves her, and he wanted her to be happy... it's true. But how about his own feelings? Is it fair?

_Yes._

Sanji grabbed a glass of rum and let the cold liquid flowing through his throat.

Yes it was a fair game. He never told her about his feelings until he realized that it was too late. If he really wanted her to be happy, there's no other way for him except to let her to be happy. To be with the one she loves.

"Oy! Sanji! Bring out more foods!!! Meat! More meat! And I want more beer!" Luffy screamed with mouth full of beer. Trails of beer come out from his mouth wildly but Robin wiped them out quickly with her extension hand that attached at Luffy's back.

"Luffy! Behave! Stop drooling like that." She warns him but giggles when Luffy bite her ear in tease.

The yellow haired cook nodded. "Aye! Aye! Captain!" then he rushed to the kitchen. Actually he felt a little light-headed. And the captain's command had saved him; at least from suffer to see Nami and Zorro's scene.

Sanji pushed the tray full of foods and drink to the dock lazily. His feet feel so heavy and hard to step on forward. Should he come back to the dock? He had to bring Luffy more food. But if he goes on... He'll face the painful scene again.

Biting his lower lip, Sanji decided to go. But for his surprise, when he came back, there's no Zorro at the dock. The rest of Straw Pirates were there, but Nami is not with Zorro anymore, she's now talking with Robin. Sighed in relief a little, Sanji widen his smile.

"Everybody! Needs more foods and drinks? Here we go!" he screamed, followed by the other's screams. The foods at his tray finished in minutes. He smiled. Then he collects the dirty dishes and decided to bring it back to the kitchen.

One step after Sanji leave the kitchen, he felt a presence of someone behind him. He turns his back to face the person. No other but Zorro.

"Oh, the lucky guy. What are you doing here? Needs more drink or do you want to help me to work out with the dirty dishes?" Sanji begin to speak. Zorro just let out a little smirk. Then he walked closer to Sanji.

"I'm not going to blabbing out here. I want to talk to you!" Sanji's face instantly turns curious. He put both his hands on his pocket, his eye met Zorro's eyes directly.

"What is it? Not like the usual, huh? Okay, I'll listen to you. Man to man conversation? Or what?" the corner of his lips wrinkled a little. He knows exactly what the swordsman wanted to talk about.

"Well, I could tell from your face that you already know what I'm going to say. Don't look so tense since I just wanted to talk a little." The swordsman crossed his arms in front of his chest. The cook just waves his hand in the air.

"Okay... I'm ready."

"Well, you don't have to be so uneasy and withdrawn against Nami and me. She's worrying about you. I can't tell her about your feelings if you did not want me to. I mean, can you be easier against us? I know this may be too cruel for you but please help yourself. I know it'll need some time, same like us. Why don't we try to get along together?" Zorro stops as he saw Sanji's face hardened.

Sanji's eyes widen in anger.

"How... dare ...you..."

_(To be continued)_

Notes: Well...this is for now... Poor Sanji, eh? It's a part of my plan for the next chapter, I guess. I know it's very OOC, but I try to make humanly characters as far as I could. Well, newly couple like Nami and Zorro will not going very easy each other at first.

For all reviewers... thank you, I really appreciate it. I'm trying to improve myself. Please keep the words of reviews coming.

Diamond Crest


End file.
